


Qui est-ce ?

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, One Shot, Post-War, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Albus Dumbledore est d'humeur joueuse et c'est TOUS les habitant de Poudlard qui en fait les frais, Professeur compris. Chacun se voit alors écrire un de ses plus grand secrets et c'est à une autre personne de le deviner. Harry se retrouve alors avec  un petit papier entre les mains où il est marqué : "Je suis une personne grandement timide et quelque peu maladroite.". Mais qui peut bien être la personne derrière ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Qui est-ce ?

**Author's Note:**

> Idée d'Aludra Enigma Prince

Un jour, alors que la guerre était finie, que Voldemort était de l'histoire ancienne, Dumbledore se leva d'humeur joueuse. Il se frotta les mains en descendant dans la Grande Salle. Quand il croisa son Maître des Potions, Severus Snape, ce dernier se tendit imperceptiblement. Si Dumbledore arborait un tel sourire et si ses yeux étaient aussi pétillants, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quelqu'un allait en subir les frais et le Serpentard espérait que ce ne serait pas lui !

Toutefois, Severus pâlit quand il vit Minerva attirer l'attention de tous les élèves et le vieil homme se lever pour une annonce. Qu'est-ce que le vieux glucosé préparait encore ?

« Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait, » dit joyeusement Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains.

Le silence se fit progressivement dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs.

« Maintenant que les temps de troubles sont derrière nous, j'ai eu une excellente idée pour rapprocher les maisons. Nous allons tous nous adonner à un jeu ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre partout, curieux, indignés, soupirs, certains même allaient jusqu'à exprimer un profond désespoir. A la table des professeurs, la plupart était entre curiosité et méfiance. Le vieil homme avait parfois de ces idées ...

Ce dernier agita sa baguette et un chaudron apparut au milieu de la salle.

« Nous allons tous inscrire notre plus grand secret sur un bout de parchemin, de manière anonyme naturellement, et nous le glisserons dans le chaudron. A la fin, nous piocherons chacun un morceau de parchemin et le but sera de deviner qui l'a écrit ! »

Ce fut la cohue dans la salle. Des voix explosèrent, tantôt excitées, tantôt outrées, tantôt mitigées... Mais certains ne réagirent pas non plus. Harry Potter était de ceux-là. Il était peut-être temps qu'il dévoile son secret le plus profond, le plus important de toute sa vie, au moins à quelqu'un. Il n'avait encore jamais trouvé qui. Ses amis, il en était hors de question car ils ne pourraient pas comprendre, mais les autres ... Qui pourrait le garder avec lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la personne qui pourrait le comprendre. Finalement, laisser cela au hasard n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il l'aurait révélé au moins une fois et il y avait peu de chance qu'un jour quelqu'un découvre qu'il serait l'auteur de son bout de parchemin.

Ainsi, Harry Potter, s'armant de son courage, prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et écrivit son secret en prenant soin de changer son écriture. Il se leva et le jeta dans le chaudron. Une fois cela fait, il quitta la pièce et partit s'aérer l'esprit. Son acte avait eu une réaction en chaîne. Très vite, de nombreux élèves s'étaient emparé de leur plume et s'étaient mis à jeter des morceaux de parchemins dans le chaudron.

Cela avait un certain écho avec les événements du tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais à la place de la coupe de feu, il y avait un vieux chaudron qui semblait avoir bien vécu.

Dumbledore inscrivit lui-même son plus grand secret et invita ses collègues à le faire. Ces derniers le firent avec moins d'enjouement que lui.

Une semaine plus tard, tous les habitants du château se réveillèrent avec une enveloppe sur leur table de chevet. Elles contenaient chacune un morceau de parchemin. Ainsi tous se mirent à la tâche de résoudre l'énigme qui leur était donnée et de retrouver l'auteur de leur parchemin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rassemblèrent comme souvent dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, loin des regards, et étaient dans un petit salon aux couleurs de leur maison.

« Vous avez quoi d'écrit sur vos parchemins ? » demanda le roux en s'affalant dans un canapé.

« Je suis une personne grandement timide et quelque peu maladroite, » récita Harry qui était allongé sur un canapé et regardait le plafond.

« Combien tu paries que c'est Neville, » rit Ron aux éclats.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Il est certes maladroit mais il n'est plus aussi timide que cela. Et toi Ron ? »

« Je cache mon intelligence sous une apparence de simplet pour avoir la paix. »

« Ouch. Aucune idée. »

« Et toi Hermione ? » demanda le roux.

La brune les regarda l'un et l'autre avant de répondre.

« J'aime une femme époustouflante mais si ce n'est l'intelligence, tout nous sépare. Par peur de me prendre un râteau, je n'oserais jamais lui demander de sortir avec moi. »

« T'es tombée sur un Poufsouffle de première, Hermione, » rit le roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » fit cette dernière. « Cela pourrait être n'importe qui ! »

xXxXxXx

Severus ouvrit la porte pour voir apparaître son filleul.

« Entre, Drago, » dit-il simplement en s'écartant.

Le blond s'installa et accepta volontiers la tasse de thé que son parrain lui proposa.

« Tu es venu pour quoi ? »

Le blond déposa l'enveloppe sur la table. Elle n'avait pas été ouverte. Le Maître des Potions soupira et fit venir la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte non plus. Il avait jeté un morceau de parchemin à contre coeur et seulement parce que Dumbledore l'avait harcelé pour le faire. D'un commun accord, ils ouvrirent leur enveloppe ensemble et déposèrent le parchemin sur la table. Aucun mot ne fut échangé alors qu'ils lisaient chacun les deux parchemins.

Celui de Drago contenait les mots suivants : _Le Choixpeau a choisi une voix en accord avec ma vie loin d'être rose, j'en ai choisi une autre à cause des préjugés du monde. Parmi ces préjugés, mon propre père est incapable de me voir tel que je suis car il me croit être le fils d'un autre._

 _«_ Eh ben, celui-là, qui qu'il soit, doit être bien mal dans sa peau, » commenta-t-il en jetant un regard à son parrain.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête en accord avec lui. Puis, ils jetèrent un oeil à l'autre morceau de parchemin. _Mes amis pensent que je ne fais qu'étudier mais il m'arrive souvent de camoufler mes romans et mes mangas favoris pour qu'ils aient l'allure de mes manuels afin de toujours paraître sérieuse et ainsi on me laisse tranquille lors de mes lectures._

 _«_ Et je suis probablement tombé sur une Serdaigle. »

« Cela aurait pu être pire, Parrain. Comme un Gryffondor. »

Les deux hommes eurent un frisson d'horreur à cette idée puis ils se mirent à réfléchir ensemble sur leurs deux mystères, voulant se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite.

xXxXxXx

L'école fut en effervescence durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, beaucoup recherchait son anonyme avec acharnement. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas d'Harry. Il observait plus cela d'un oeil méfiant. Les gens s'approchaient trop de lui pour lui poser des questions. Cela l'empêchait de trouver son propre anonyme.

Pour le retrouver, il devait observer chaque personne mais de loin, attentivement. Une personne timide et maladroite... Ce n'était pas en étant harcelé de questions, dès fois bien trop personnelles, qu'il allait pouvoir la retrouver.

Un jour, il explosa.

« VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE, OUI ! JE VEUX QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX ! »

Il partit en trombe, son sac sur l'épaule, et quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde. C'était la première fois qu'Harry perdait son sang-froid de la sorte. Ses amis le suivirent curieux et inquiets.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione au détour d'un couloir.

Les trois allèrent s'installer dans une alcôve non loin.

« Il se passe que je ne supporte plus qu'on me regarde comme ça, qu'on me pose sans cesse des questions ! C'est ma vie ! C'est personnel ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Tout le monde espère que je sois leur anonyme parce que je suis le Sauveur ! Qu'on me foute la paix avec ça ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! Si ça continue, je jure que je change de nom ! »

« Mais enfin, mec, » dit Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis tu prendrais le nom de qui ? »

« J'en sais rien ... Un nom qui met pas en avant que 'youhou regardez-moi, je suis le vainqueur de Voldemort' ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux qu'on m'oublie ! Je veux vivre une vie tranquille, loin de la foule ! »

« Mais ... »

« Ron, non, » coupa Hermione. « Mets-toi à sa place. Il n'a jamais eu une vie rien que pour lui. Maintenant, il est libre. Il est normal qu'il veuille la paix et la tranquillité non ? »

« Je comprends pas. C'est cool d'être célèbre ! »

Harry soupira et partit au loin, laissant au loin ses deux amis. Il laissa Hermione s'occuper du roux et lui donner une leçon. Il en avait marre. Il voulait être quelques instants tranquille. Il se dirigea vers le parc et alla se percher dans un arbre pour lire tranquille, s'évader un peu.

Très vite, l'enthousiasme du jeu inventé par Dumbledore retomba et la vie reprit son cours normal dans l'école. Certains anonymes furent découverts et le jeu continuait, mais c'était en arrière-plan. La pression fut relâchée pour le plus grand bonheur de certains.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape avait repris les surveillances de l'étude et s'était mis à la recherche de la jeune fille qui aimait lire tranquillement tout en faisant croire qu'elle travaillait. Il n'aimait pas trop faire la surveillance, il préférait de loin la solitude de son bureau. Mais au moins, les lieux avaient le mérite d'être calmes la plupart du temps. Sa réputation faisait le reste.

Ainsi il marchait de long en large, passant derrière les élèves, jetant un regard discret sur les jeunes filles de Serdaigle qui lisaient pour retrouver son anonyme. Il rentrait tous les soirs bredouille. Heureusement qu'il était patient ! Il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée.

De son coté, Drago ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Il devait chercher quelqu'un qui était dans une maison qui ne devrait pas être la sienne et qui était obligé de vivre caché à cause des préjugés des autres. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait rechercher parmi les Serpentards mais d'un autre coté, la personne pouvait très bien être un Serpentard dans l'âme et ne pas avoir été réparti dans cette maison. Autrement dit, il devait observer tout le monde, limite les aborder. Même les Gryffondors ... Quelle poisse !

xXxXxXx

Deux mois plus tard, Harry était appuyé contre son arbre favori, emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver, un journal intime entre les mains. C'était celui de sa mère. Il l'avait récupéré quand il avait eu dix-sept ans. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses en le lisant. Certaines l'avaient même choqué. Il avait fini par accepter.

Le jeune sorcier observait la surface du lac, le journal ouvert sur ses genoux. Puis, son regard fut attiré par les sombrals qui approchait du professeur Snape. Ce dernier venait souvent les voir quand il pensait n'être observé de personne.

« Quand comptez-vous lui dire, Harry ? » fit la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière lui.

Il sursauta.

« Professeur ? »

Elle soupira et fit apparaître un petit tabouret pour elle-même. Ils observèrent quelques instants le Maître des Potions non loin. Ils pouvaient deviner le léger sourire sur son visage. Il le virent faire tomber une pomme et s'énerver contre lui-même. Le professeur McGonagall pouffa.

« On dirait bien que Severus n'a pas tout à fait perdu sa maladresse. »

« Il est maladroit ? » s'étonna Harry, les sourcils relevés.

« Oh oui. Je me souviens qu'Horace se plaignait de lui au tout début. Il ne faisait que faire exploser ses chaudrons. »

« Jamais je n'aurais cru le professeur Snape maladroit. Il s'énerve à la moindre erreur ... Je ne sais pas combien de fois Neville a fondu en larmes... »

L'animagus rit doucement. Elle savait tout cela. Elle connaissait bien le serpentard qui avait été un jour son élève.

« Quand comptez-vous lui dire ? » redemanda-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Harry, j'étais déjà enseignante ici quand vos parents sont venus étudier. J'ai tout de suite su que vous n'étiez pas le fils de James. » Le Gryffondor se tendit. « Détendez-vous, Harry, » rassura-t-elle. « Je ne vais pas lui dire. C'est à vous de le faire. Mais il serait peut-être temps que les choses changent. Il n'a plus aucun rôle à jouer, il n'est plus dangereux pour vous maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort. »

« Il ne voit que James Potter en moi, c'est impossible. »

« Mais vous avez le journal de votre mère. Je l'ai déposé moi-même à Gringott's pour vous. Il vous revenait. Je n'avais pas confiance en votre tante pour le lui confier. »

« Vous avez bien fait, les Dursley l'auraient très certainement détruit. » Il soupira. « J'arrive pas à y croire. Avant de lire ce journal, je n'aurais jamais cru que le professeur Snape puisse être timide et maladroit. »

« Il le cache bien, c'est vrai, » admit la directrice de Gryffondor. « Mais c'est parce qu'il a déjà trop souffert de cela qu'il se cache derrière ce masque froid et tyrannique. Il a peur. »

« Et il a fallu que ce soit moi qui tombe sur son bout de parchemin, » révéla le Gryffondor en le sortant.

« Cela promet d'être explosif, » soupira la sorcière à son tour mais avec un sourire en coin.

« Rien du tout. Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor mais je suis le fils d'un Serpentard ! » fit Harry avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Je vais lui rendre son bout de parchemin mais il ne saura pas qui le lui aura rendu. »

Il sortit un bout de ficelle et y attacha le morceau de parchemin avant de se lever.

« Harry ? Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Shadow, professeur, » sourit le jeune homme avant de se transformer.

Son animagus, une puissante panthère noire au pelage très doux et aux yeux jaunes. Shadow glissa sa tête dans la ficelle et son petit parchemin pendait maintenant autour de son coup. Minerva McGonagall resta pendant un moment surprise par la capacité de son élève à se transformer et, qui plus est, en un animal aussi fort, aussi puissant. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, fière de son petit Gryffondor.

« Très serpentard, » sourit la directrice des Gryffondors. « Vous allez rendre dingue votre père avec cette deuxième énigme. Il n'arrive toujours pas à trouver son anonyme. »

La panthère émit un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire. Alors que le professeur McGonagall remontait vers le château, le félin se dirigea à petites foulées vers le Maître des Potions. L'homme se figea en voyant l'animal approcher. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à le stupéfixer. Puis, voyant que la panthère n'était pas du tout menaçante alors qu'elle venait de se coucher non loin de lui, il la rangea et s'approcha lentement. Il était entre méfiance et curiosité mais l'animal ne semblait pas agressif, bien au contraire, il ronronnait. Un son fort et puissant mais tellement apaisant.

Severus vint lui grattouiller les oreilles. L'animal ferma les yeux de bonheur. Pour la première fois que l'homme lui donnait de l'affection ... Shadow était aux anges. Le Maître des Potions sentit une petite corde sous ses doigts et la détailla du regard, curieux. Quand il vit un morceau de parchemin accroché dessus, il la détacha et se fut pour retrouver son écriture, son énigme. Il se figea. Il vit la panthère se lever et venir se frotter contre lui, comme le ferait n'importe quel félin, avant de s'éloigner au petit trop vers la Forêt Interdite.

L'homme se releva rapidement.

« Attends, qui es-tu ? » cria-t-il.

Mais la panthère était partie sans réponse. Le Serpentard ne sut pas qui était l'animagus car s'il avait ce parchemin autour du cou, c'est que c'en était un. Mais qui était-il ? Un élève ou un professeur ? Si un élève, parmi les plus vieux et les plus doués en métamorphoses car ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple à faire !

Oh joie ... Un nouveau mystère à résoudre !

xXxXxXx

Harry et Hermione était à une table de la salle commune, l'un penché sur son devoir de potions, l'autre le nez dans un livre.

« Pff, » fit soudain Ron en s'installant à coté de son meilleur ami, désespéré. « J'en ai marre, je ne trouve pas qui a écrit mon parchemin. » Il se gratta le nez. « Et vous, vous avancez ? »

« J'ai une piste, » fit Hermione sans quitter des yeux son ouvrage. « Mais je ne suis encore sûre de rien. »

« Trouvé. »

« Ah ouais ? C'était qui ? » demanda Ron, curieux.

« Un Serpentard. »

« Un Serpentard timide et maladroit, c'est possible ça ? »

« Et un Gryffondor rusé et intelligent ? » rétorqua Harry en posant sa plume et en se tournant vers son ami. « On a tous des qualités et des défauts, on a tous nos caractères. On laisse certaines choses visibles et à la vue de tous, et on en cache d'autres. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des secrets. Tout le monde en a. »

« Même toi ? »

« Ouais, même moi. »

« Tu as des secrets que tu ne dirais pas à ton frère de coeur ? »

« J'ai des secrets que je n'oserais même pas dire à mes parents s'ils étaient encore en vie ! »

« Mais ... »

« Ron, ça suffit, » interrompit Hermione en jetant un regard noir au roux. « Harry a raison. Tout le monde a le droit à des secrets ! Si tu ne le laisse pas tranquille, je dis à tout le monde que tu es gai et que tu es amoureux de Seamus ! »

« Comment tu ... »

« Oh je t'en prie, Ronald, » soupira-t-elle avec dépit, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis ta meilleure amie ! De plus, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Harry se retint de rire alors qu'il reprenait la rédaction de son devoir. Ron avait pris une teinte rouge pivoine.

« Sinon, c'était qui ? » demanda ce dernier après quelques instants.

« Quelqu'un qui d'apparence ressemble à tout sauf à quelqu'un de timide et de maladroit, » répondit évasivement le Sauveur. « Commence par trouver ton anonyme et après on verra si je te révèle le nom du mien. »

« Pas juste ! »

« Arrange-toi avec Dumbledore, Ron, » soupirèrent les deux autres. « C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ce jeu. »

xXxXxXx

Grégory Goyle marchait sur le pont suspendu inférieur et réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait fini ses études. Il aimait la tranquillité et se demandait quel boulot pourrait lui convenir tout en restant lui-même pour une fois. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des cris venant de l'étage supérieur.

« Mec ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demandait une voix de garçon qu'il connaissait mais sur le coup n'arrivait pas à situer. « Est-ce que ce sale type est ton père ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ... Eh ! Mais c'est à moi ! Rends-le-moi ! »

« Réponds à ma question ! »

« Rends-moi ce journal tout de suite, Ron ! C'est privé ! »

« J'en ai marre de tes secrets ! On est meilleurs amis ! On est des frères ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de ... »

« Je fais ce que je veux avec mes affaires, Ron ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est justement parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il me déteste quand même ! Maintenant rends-moi tout de suite le journal de ma m... »

« C'est ça que tu penses de moi ? »

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! J'ai le droit à avoir ma vie aussi, Ron ! Toi, tu as une famille, tu as des frères et une soeur. Moi j'ai plus rien ! Pourtant tu es jaloux de ma vie ! Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ! Je savais que tu me ferais une scène ! Maintenant rends-moi ce ... Ron, NON ! »

Grégory Goyle s'était approché d'une fenêtre curieux. Un journal vola dans le vide. Ronald Weasley venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami et de balancer son journal intime. Et ... Ouch ... maintenant, ils se bagarraient. Cela cognait dur. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil dans le vide et vit l'endroit où le journal était tombé. Il alla le chercher. C'était l'occasion rêvée de connaître le Survivant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire discrètement tourner quelques rumeurs ...

Le lendemain, la rumeur se lança que les deux Gryffondors s'étaient bagarrés et avaient atterris tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus et échangeaient des regards noirs. Cerise sur le gâteau, Gryffondor avait perdu cinquante points et passait bon dernier dans le classement des quatre maisons.

Ce fut avec plaisir et curiosité que Gregory alla se mettre dans un coin reculé du château pour lire le journal de Potter. Très vite, il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne s'agissait pas du journal du Gryffondor mais de celui d'une autre. Plus précisément, sa mère. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer, il prit la décision de le remettre à son directeur de maison. C'était une des dernières choses que Potter possédait de ses parents, il méritait de la récupérer.

Il se leva et se dirigea alors vers son bureau.

« Oui, Mr Goyle ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, » dit l'élève en tendant le journal. « C'est le journal de la mère de Potter, je l'ai récupéré quand Weasley a eu l'idée de le balancer dans le vide et ... »

« J'ai compris, Mr Goyle, » fit le Maître des Potions en récupérant l'ouvrage d'un geste rapide. « Je le ramènerai à Potter. »

Grégory repartit pour sa salle commune sans remarquer le regard troublé de son professeur sur le journal.

Ce dernier retourna dans son bureau et le posa sur sa table de travail. Il avait le fameux journal de Lily. Il l'avait souvent vue écrire dedans mais n'avait jamais pu le lire. Il allait avoir enfin l'occasion. Il tourna avec précaution la première page et posa un regard sur l'écriture fine et penchée de sa rousse avec un sourire.

Il avait fait le con en prenant la marque des ténèbres et il l'avait perdue ainsi. Elle avait fui, effrayée. Il avait compris et ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il s'était certes senti trahi dans un premier temps mais par la suite, il avait ouvert les yeux. Il aurait du y réfléchir. Elle était une née-moldue et par conséquent en danger constant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui en tant que mangemort, elle aurait été une cible de choix.

Il caressa la première page quelques instants avant de se plonger dans la lecture du journal de son défunt amour, la seule femme avec qui il n'avait jamais été timide, la seule avec qui il avait pu être lui-même sans crainte de moquerie.

xXxXxXx

Severus et Drago marchaient dans un couloir, ils étaient seuls, pas un élève à l'horizon. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Un petit roux haineux les observaient sous une cape qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Alors, Drago ? Tu avances avec tes soucis de coeur ? »

« Non ... Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? C'est une Gryffondor Née-Moldue et moi je suis un Sang-Pur Serpentard ! »

« Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont que des maisons, tu sais. Elles ne nous définissent pas totalement. Si je peux te rassurer, je suis moi-même sorti avec une Gryffondor et cela s'est très bien passé. »

« Cela change rien au fait que je suis un Sang-Pur et elle une Née-Moldue ! »

« Et si tu arrêtais de voir les choses comme ça, » proposa le plus âgé. « Les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas très différents de nous. Ils ont juste été éduqués différemment. Et si tu lui montrais comment toi tu vois le monde et la magie ? Surtout elle, elle est très intelligente. »

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire un compliment à propos d'Hermione Granger, Parrain. »

« Je reconnais son intelligence. Elle cherche vraiment à comprendre les choses, même si parfois avoir trop le nez plongé dans les livres n'est pas la solution ... Mais je ne lui dirais pas en face, cela tu peux en être certain, ma réputation en prendrait un coup ! »

L'espion camouflé partit avant de se faire repérer, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait en parler avec sa dernière amie au plus vite. Il courut vers la bibliothèque où il était sûr de la retrouver et alla s'installer à coté d'elle, ignorant royalement Potter qui était juste en face.

« Hermione, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'entendre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je suis toute ouïe, » soupira cette dernière derrière son livre.

« Il y a la fouine qui est amoureuse de toi et la chauve-souris des cachots qui a reconnu que tu étais intelligente ! »

« Répète ça ! »

« La Chauve-Souris a dit que tu étais intelligente. »

« Non, juste avant. »

« La fouine est amoureuse de toi. »

« Malfoy ? » fit la brune, choquée.

« T'en connais beaucoup des fouines ? »

« Toi, pour commencer, Weasley, » siffla Harry depuis son espace.

« La ferme, fils de mangemort ! »

« Il a été innocenté et élevé au rang d'héros de guerre ! »

« Vous êtes tous les deux des chauve-souris ! Tu devrais vivre avec lui en plein milieu du nid de serpents ! »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Arrête ! »

« Shhhh ! »

La discussion – ou plutôt début de dispute – fut coupée court par la bibliothécaire qui réclamait le silence dans son antre. Harry, pour ne plus voir ce traître, ce monstre qui l'avait privé du seul bien qu'il possédait de sa mère, remballa ses affaires et partit à grands pas de la bibliothèque.

xXxXxXx

Deux semaines avant les vacances de fin d'années, juste après la réunion des préfets, Hermione Granger glissa discrètement un papier dans la main du préfet et Prince de Serpentard avant de sortir avec Ronald Weasley qui n'avait bien sûr rien remarqué. Drago Malfoy fut étonné par le comportement de la Gryffondor mais ne le fit en rien remarquer. Il rangea le petit mot dans sa poche, impatient de se retrouver dans un endroit isolé pour le lire. Il attendit d'être de retour dans son dortoir, à l'abri derrière son rideau de lit pour cela.

_Si tu ne veux pas te prendre un râteau, commence déjà par ne pas m'insulter ... Sinon, faites attention quand vous discutez, le professeur Snape et toi. Bien que j'apprécie d'apprendre que même lui dit que je suis intelligente – j'aurais jamais songé qu'il pouvait le penser pour un Gryffondor –, la manière dont je l'ai apprise ne me plaît pas. Ronald est du genre fouineur ces derniers temps... et pas pour de bonnes intentions ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais c'est mauvais. Soit pour toi, soit pour Snape. Prudence. Et petite info, Harry et moi, on n'est pas dans le coup. C'est Ronald tout seul._

Drago sourit. Il semblerait que la Gryffondor pour qui il était tombé amoureux avait reçu son parchemin. Son sortilège avait finalement fonctionné. C'était plus facile de l'annoncer comme cela que d'aller le dire de vive voix, devant tout le monde. Au moins, maintenant, il avait peut-être une chance. Elle n'avait pas spécialement dit non.

Par contre, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, c'est d'avoir été espionné par la belette. Qu'est-ce que ce petit bon à rien de Weasley pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête au point que même Granger le dénonce et vienne l'avertir ? Il allait en parler avec son parrain le lendemain.

xXxXxXx

Severus referma le journal de Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Il était entre joie et horreur. Il était heureux que cela ait pu marcher avec Lily et que si elle avait survécu, cette nuit-là, elle serait revenue à lui. Il était heureux d'apprendre que ce fils qu'elle avait eu était le sien et non celui de Potter. Mais il était horrifié et honteux par son propre comportement envers ce fils qu'il avait toujours détesté durant toutes ces années. Il l'avait certes protégé, mais plus en souvenir de Lily et non pour lui. Il ne faisait que lui rappeler son amour perdu. Une douleur dans son coeur blessé.

Mais maintenant ... Harry était ... son fils. Il l'avait traité comme un indésirable. Il l'avait toujours rabaissé et humilié. Severus se sentait si mal en ce moment. Lily devait certainement se retourner dans sa tombe. Mais tout cela allait changer. Le Serpentard s'en fit la promesse. Il parlerait au Gryffondor. Il parlerait à son fils.

xXxXxXx

22 décembre, matin avant le départ pour les fêtes, Harry et Hermione déjeunent tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors. La brune fit un sourire à un certain blond qui le lui rendit en coin. Le Sauveur qui capta l'échange sans se retourner.

« Il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant chez Malfoy qui t'écarte ainsi de ta lecture de Tolkien ? »

Hermione se tourna immédiatement vers son meilleur ami, doublement surprise.

« Je ... Quoi ... Mais ... »

Harry pouffa.

« Comment surprendre Hermione Granger ? Check ! »

« Harry ! »

« Hermione ! » singa le jeune homme.

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Pour ? »

« Les deux ? »

« Pour tes lectures ? Voyons Hermione, cela fait sept ans qu'on se connait. J'ai très bien compris que tu adores lire, même pour te détendre. Pas ma faute si Weasley est incapable de voir ce que les bouquins ont d'intéressant. Je ne suis pas aussi grand lecteur que toi mais j'avoue aimer m'évader aussi de ma vie pourrie de temps en temps. »

« Et pour Malfoy ? »

« Eh bien, quand tu as partagé ton morceau de parchemin, j'ai eu des doutes sur lui parce que cela faisait déjà depuis l'année dernière qu'il te regardait bizarrement. Et quand Weasley a été l'espionner, mes doutes se sont confirmés. Et je sais aussi que tu lui jettes de regards en coin depuis quand personne ne te regarde. »

« ... »

La Gryffondor resta sans voix devant la perspicacité de son ami.

« Que ... Comment ? »

« On apprend à observer les choses et les gens quand on vit avec un connard qui aime donner des coups. On apprend à analyser et à réfléchir bien plus rapidement dans ce genre d'environnement. On est deux intellos, la seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai une fâcheuse manie et habitude de m'auto-dégrader par notion de survie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que je ne devais jamais être meilleur que mon cousin ou je le payais très cher, » expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

Depuis que Ron Weasley ne faisait plus partie de leurs amis, les deux avaient une compréhension de l'autre qui était plus fusionnelle, tel le lien entre un frère et une soeur. Hermione pouffa une fois, deux fois, avant de partir dans un fou rire discret.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais démasquée jusque là. »

« Au départ, je ne savais pas pourquoi tu te cachais. Puis, avec Weasley et son comportement tout sauf sérieux, j'ai compris. Il te harcelait tout le temps. C'était avant qu'on devienne amis. Je n'ai juste jamais cherché à t'en parler, c'est tout. J'ai juste regardé parfois ce que tu lisais pour voir si c'était intéressant. »

« Et tu as trouvé quelque chose à ton goût ? »

« Mouais, j'ai bien aimé le _Cycle de Terremer_ avec Epervier et tout ce qui tourne autour du nom des choses. C'était vraiment captivant ! »

Ils discutèrent ainsi de romans et nouvelles qu'ils avaient chacun lu, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier, jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier et de la Gazette. La photo d'Harry était naturellement, comme souvent ces derniers mois, en première page. Mais ce qui clochait était bien le titre qui y était associé. _Le Sauveur : Harry Potter ou Harry Snape ? Notre héros serait-il un mage noir ?_ Ses yeux s'étrécirent tandis qu'il serrait les poings de colère.

« Merlin, il n'a pas osé ?! » fit Hermione choquée en lisant les gros-titres avec lui. « Harry, non... »

Mais le Gryffondor n'écoutait déjà plus. Il voyait rouge et avait envie que d'une seule chose : frapper Ronald Weasley. Il marchait donc dans sa direction, le visage sombre et le regard assassin. Le roux le regardait avec un petit sourire suffisant, vainqueur. Mauvais. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus la colère du Survivant.

Le coup partit et l'écho se répercuta dans toute la salle.

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Mais Harry n'écoutait toujours pas. Weasley était à terre et se tenait le nez. Le brun attrapa son ex-meilleur ami par le col et continua à frapper. Il évacua toute la colère qu'il avait en lui, tout ce qu'il avait toujours retenu, tous les coups bas, les insultes des derniers mois, mais aussi la jalousie et les mots blessants des années précédentes, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Cela te plait de bousiller ma vie ? » hurla-t-il alors qu'il continuait à le frapper. « D'abord le journal de ma mère que tu balances dans le vide ! » Un coup. « Ensuite, tu me voles ma cape en pensant que je ne verrais rien ! » Un autre coup. « Tu tentes de forcer ma malle tous les jours ! Ta jalousie mal placée parce que tu veux de l'attention ! Tu veux être aussi célèbre que moi ! Tu veux avoir tout ce que j'ai ! Si je fais quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, tu t'énerves ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Ma vie ! Mes secrets ! Et toi tu déballes tout à cette Skeeter de merde ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la paix ! »

Il avait continué à cogner et cogner encore, ignorant les cris outrés et les hoquets de stupeur, jusqu'à ce que deux bras ne viennent l'attraper et le tirer en arrière. Il se débattit, ses yeux en larmes et chargés de colère fixés sur le rouquin qu'il n'avait pas fini de démolir.

« Cela suffit, Potter ! » fit la voix de Snape derrière lui.

Toutefois, le brun continua de se débattre.

« JE VOULAIS JUSTE LA PAIX, RON ! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOIR MON NOM DANS LE JOURNAL ! J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON MURMURE MON NOM DANS LES COULOIRS ! J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON ME VOIT COMME UN HEROS ! JE VEUX QU'ON ME VOIT TEL QUE JE SUIS ! UN GOSSE PERDU COMME LES AUTRES ! »

Tous avaient entendu le hurlement du Survivant, son appel, sa demande. Sauf Ronald Weasley qui était tombé inconscient sous les coups de poings. Severus tira alors Harry hors de la Grande Salle et le mena dans les cachots pour le calmer. Ils en profiteraient pour parler. Le Maître des Potions ouvrit le passage dans son bureau qui menait jusqu'à ses appartements et mena le Gryffondor dans le salon.

« Assieds-toi, » dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre. « Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter tes mains. »

Le jeune homme regarda pour la première fois ses mains depuis son débordement de colère dans la Grande Salle. Elles étaient ensanglantées, mais pas que du sang de Weasley. Elles étaient douloureuses également et il y avait quelques plaies dessus. Il s'assit sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

C'était la première fois qu'il frappait quelqu'un comme ça. Même Malfoy n'avait jamais droit à un tel traitement. Il avait voulu faire mal. Il avait voulu faire très mal. Il avait voulu blesser Weasley. Peut-être pas le tuer mais le blesser suffisamment pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. C'était mal. Etait-il un monstre finalement ? Etait-il ce que son oncle et sa tante ne cessaient de lui répéter ?

Tellement pris par ses pensées, il ne sentit pas un tissu frais appliqué sur ses mains ainsi qu'une pommade. Severus était agenouillé devant Harry et s'occupait de soigner ses blessures. Le Gryffondor n'y était pas allé de main morte. Quelque chose lui disait que Weasley était bon pour un séjour de deux jours à l'infirmerie. Quand il eut fini, il redressa la tête pour croiser les deux émeraudes cachées derrière ces lunettes rondes mais ces dernières ne le regardaient pas. Sans le vouloir vraiment, le Serpentard usa de légilimancie et suivit le segment de pensée de son fils.

Il soupira et alla faire du thé. Cela allait être une longue discussion. Et il en aurait une très sérieuse avec Pétunia également. Finalement, Harry avait eu une vie totalement différente de ce à quoi il pensait. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Quand il revint, il retrouva le Gryffondor en boule dans son canapé, les jambes repliées sur lui-même, ses bras les serrant comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« J'espère que tu ne pleures pas pour Weasley, » fit-il curieux.

Le jeune homme nia d'un mouvement lent de la tête.

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Parce je suis tout ce que je ne voulais pas être, parce que je suis un monstre. »

Severus soupira.

« Malgré toutes ces années que je ne l'ai pas vue, je croirais entendre cette harpie de Pétunia. Ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit, elle est juste jalouse de nous. »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. On ... On ne peut pas dire que ... j'ai été juste avec toi. »

Le Serpentard hésitait dans le choix de ses mots. Ce n'était dans son habitude de s'excuser et souvent, il gaffait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ces choses-là. Son caractère n'était pas pour aider.

« Je ..., » commença-t-il. « Harry, je suis ... sincèrement ... désolé. »

Les deux émeraudes se posèrent sur le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Je sais ... Maman comptait vous le dire ... »

« Après que tout soit terminé. Oui, j'ai lu son journal. »

La lueur dans les yeux du Gryffondor changea. Il y avait de l'espoir. Severus fit venir à lui le fameux ouvrage si précieux et le déposa sur la table.

« Mr Goyle me l'a rapporté il y a un peu près un mois, je ne l'ai terminé qu'il y a une semaine. Je comptais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas encore comment aborder le sujet. »

« Pour une fois que je voulais que quelque chose se fasse discrètement, à l'abri des médias... »

Harry déplia ses jambes et récupéra le journal de sa mère entre ses mains.

« Je croyais l'avoir perdu, » murmura-t-il.

« Si tu veux, tu peux le récupérer. »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit et le feuilleta un peu jusqu'à trouver une photo moldue du jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts qui devait avoir neuf ou dix ans.

« Est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus hocha la tête en faisant un léger sourire.

« Lily, oui. »

« Elle était déjà très jolie. »

« Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Elle était un véritable rayon de soleil. Elle ... »

Ils furent interrompus par quelques petits coups donnés contre la porte. Le Maître des Potions alla ouvrir. Il y trouva sans surprise son filleul. Ce qui le surprit par contre, c'était de le voir accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Il s'écarta de deux pas pour les laisser entrer. La brune vint immédiatement serrer son meilleur ami et frère de coeur dans ses bras.

« Potter, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais ... » Le blond sortit un morceau de parchemin. « Je pense que c'est le tien. »

Harry le prit et eut un rictus alors qu'il le déposait sur la table.

« Bien joué, » dit-il simplement.

« Et j'ai gagné, Sev, » sourit le Prince des Serpentards.

« Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas un mais deux mystères à résoudre ! »

« Tu n'as toujours pas découvert ton anonyme ? Bon, la panthère d'accord. Mais l'anonyme ... »

« Cette jeune fille se cache bien pour lire ses livres, c'est tout, » soupira l'homme en revenant avec deux tasses de thé supplémentaires. « Je finirais par la retrouver. »

« Une panthère ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Apparemment, il y a quelqu'un dans le château qui a pour animagus une panthère et il ou elle a rapporté le morceau de parchemin à mon parrain, trop peureux de le faire de face. »

« Vu ce qui était marqué sur le parchemin, Drago, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de la peur, » soupira une fois encore Severus.

« Tu avais écrit quoi ? »

« C'est personnel. »

« Et toi, Granger, est-ce qu'on est déjà venu te rendre ton parchemin ? »

« Non, et je pense que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

« Parle pas trop vite, Hermione. Weasley n'est certainement pas prêt de trouver que son parchemin concerne Goyle, je te l'accorde mais si je pense bien quel secret tu as mis sur ton parchemin, si j'ai pu le découvrir, un autre oeil aussi acéré que le mien le pourra. »

« C'était quoi le parchemin de Weasley déjà ? » demanda la brune.

« Je cache mon intelligence sous une apparence de simplet pour avoir la paix, » répondit Harry.

« Et tu penses que c'est Goyle, » fit-elle dubitative.

« C'est évident. Il ne parle jamais, il joue les gardes du corps de Malfoy et traîne toujours avec Crabbe qui est un idiot de première ! Mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà observé quand il est tout seul ? »

« Non. »

« Je l'ai trouvé plus d'une fois à la bibliothèque plongé dans des livres de psychologie ou de philosophie. Et il est toujours dans les dix premiers en classe. C'est pas un idiot comme Weasley qui pourra repérer ce genre de détail. Il est déjà pas foutu de voir la différence dans ton comportement quand tu travailles et quand tu lis ... »

Severus releva un sourcil, puis le second, avant d'attirer son propre morceau de parchemin et de le tendre à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière rougit.

« Un mystère de résolu, » fit le Serpentard. « Reste la panthère. »

« Tu l'as revue depuis ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant. »

Les deux serpentards ne remarquèrent pas le visage du Survivant mais Hermione remarqua très bien le petit tic que le jeune homme faisait quand il était coupable de quelque chose.

« Harry James Potter ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers ce dernier, curieux. Le Gryffondor eut un léger sourire.

« Hermione, ma belle, » répondit-il. « Plusieurs choses. Mais commençons par le commencement. C'est Harry Severus Snape déjà ! J'ai pas honte d'avoir pour père la chauve-souris des cachots, quoi que Weasley puisse en dire ! »

Les serpentards sourirent.

« Sinon, il va falloir que tu sois plus précise dans ta question car j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. »

« Sais-tu quelque chose sur cette panthère ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. »

« Est-ce que cela a un lien avec le petit cahier tout racorni que tu as récupéré dans la chambre de Sirius à Square Grimmaurd ? »

« Cela se pourrait bien, » fit Harry toujours aussi énigmatique.

« Crache le morceau, Potter, » soupira Malfoy. « On est entre nous. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre. »

Hermione eut une petite lueur dans le regard.

« Non mais moi, je peux ruser un peu aussi, » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions. « Professeur, seriez-vous par hasard un peu timide ? »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Hermione, » soupira le Survivant avant de se redresser vivement. « Je vous présente Shadow. »

Harry se métamorphosa en une magnifique et puissante panthère noire et s'approcha de son père. Ce dernier caressa le pelage soyeux, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Un bel animagus, Potter ! » félicita Malfoy. « Mais pas aussi mignon que celui de Sev ! »

« Drago ! » s'indigna le vieux Serpentard alors qu'il se mettait à rougir.

« Allez, Sev, s'il te plaît. Tu es trop mignon sous cette forme là. »

« Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne me transforme presque jamais ! »

« Je vais t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu lui montres ! »

« Tu n'as rien pour me faire chanter ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit malicieusement le Prince des Serpentards. « Tu es sûr ? »

Severus pâlit et se mit à maugréer dans sa barbe avant de prendre à son tour sa forme animagus, un petit chat blanc aux yeux vairons. L'animal se tapit sur lui-même, grandement timide. Il émit un petit miaulement plaintif. On aurait pu croire que l'homme avait honte de son animagus. Shadow se rapprocha de la petite boule de poils blanche et s'allongea à coté en ronronnant.

« Tu vois, Lueur, ce n'est pas si mal, » fit Malfoy avant de prendre son parrain dans ses bras.

L'animal se plaignit et voulut partir.

« Ah non ! Fais pas ta mijaurée, Severus ! Tu aimes les caresses, je le sais très bien ! »

Drago Malfoy bloqua le chat blanc sur ses genoux et se mit à lui caresser la tête et le menton, touchant les endroits sensibles. Rapidement, Severus, sous l'avalanche de caresses et de doudouces, abandonna la partie et se laissa cajoler. Il accepta même qu'Hermione Granger lui caresse la tête. Shadow se rapprocha et demanda lui aussi son lot de petites attentions en posant sa grosse tête féline sur les genoux de la Gryffondor.

Franchement, il y avait pire comme retrouvailles, non ?

Rapidement, Hermione et Drago sortirent pour laisser père et fils ensemble. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Les deux hommes reprirent forme humaine et se regardèrent un instant, en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Joli crochet du droit, » fit finalement Severus.

« A force d'en recevoir, on apprend comment en donner, je suppose. » fit le plus jeune, un peu gêné.

« Tu en reçois beaucoup ? »

« Pas ici. Mais chez ma Tante oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Dudley et ses amis. Mon oncle aussi. »

« Ton oncle te maltraite ? »

Le ton du Serpentard ne disait rien qui vaille pour le moldu. Il était en colère.

« Oui, il me maltraitait. Mais j'ai prévu de l'avoir en beauté ... maintenant que je suis majeur. »

« Tu as attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour ça ? »

« Oui, parce que je suis majeur ici, mais pas chez les moldus. Je pourrais donc prendre un avocat qui va jouer sur les deux tableaux. »

Severus sourit.

« Je n'irais donc pas boire le flacon de _felix felicis_ que j'ai préparé soigneusement et je n'irai pas voir ta tante pour lui dire ma façon de penser alors. »

« Inutile en effet, un avocat tient déjà mon dossier en main. Je dois juste aller à Sainte Mangouste pendant les vacances de Noël encore. »

« Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? » proposa le père.

« Pourquoi pas ... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé faire avec un parent et je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. »

« Comme quoi ? » fit Severus, curieux.

« La liste est longue. Fêter Noël ou mon anniversaire sont en tête de liste mais il y a plein de choses. »

« Je pense pouvoir accepter un jeune homme plein d'hormones en plus dans mes appartements le jour de Noël, » sourit le plus âgé.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, à l'abri des regards, Drago et Hermione faisaient connaissance en faisant fi de leurs origines ou rang social. Ils n'étaient plus que deux jeunes gens qui voulaient apprendre à se connaître et qui sait, si les choses le permettent, peut-être sortir ensemble.

Alors que Ronald Weasley retournait chez lui, devenu la risée de tout Poudlard pour son acte méprisable – même les Gryffondors ne pouvaient plus le supporter ! –, trois jeunes personnes se dirigeaient lentement vers les cachots pour passer Noël en petit comité avec l'autorisation du directeur. Mais quand bien même Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas donnée, ils en auraient fait qu'à leur tête !

FIN


End file.
